


Dazzler Knows Best

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Jean-Paul has to admit Alison is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzler Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for sevarem on lj as part of a Halloween challenge. I'm just very late in crossposting.

Dazzler Knows Best:

“See?” Alison smiled at Jean-Paul after they’d finished loading the kids back into the cars.

Jean-Paul gave her a sideways look, then conceded she’d been right.

“Kids, Halloween and the Zoo. It had to be a good time.”

Jean-Paul nodded, then gave her a hug, “Thank you.”

Alison grinned.

“Your costume idea…”

“Us as each other, it’s brilliant,” she interrupted, “ Besides I was told if I get you drunk enough there’s a light show.”

“Puck or Logan?” 

Alison laughed and pushed him towards the car, “We can take pictures and send them to your boyfriend!”

Jean-Paul smirked and nodded.


End file.
